Equally love
by Jo Liyeol
Summary: [ Oneshot ]. Orang-orang menyebutnya berbeda, tapi Jungkook tau betul itu hanya bahasa sopan dari sinonim penyebutan aneh untuk Taehyung. [BTS FF! DLDR! RnR! BL!] [VKook-KookV]


**Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2017**

 **.**

 **PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS Fanfiction! DLDR! RnR!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ **VKook** \- **KookV** ]

...

Ada banyak alasan mengapa Jungkook begitu mencintai remaja 18 tahun seusianya; Kim Taehyung, kekasihnya— _siswa kelas tiga YaGook High School jurusan Teknologi Informatika_.

Taehyung itu manis— _manis sekali_ , sepasang netranya selalu berpendar inosen dan senyumnya sangat menggemaskan. Satu hal yang paling jadi favorit Jungkook, mengagumi betapa imut air muka Taehyung terpetak ketika berseri-seri melahap es krim.

Ya, Taehyung sangat-sangat menyukai es krim— _dan Jungkook sangat-sangat menyukai_ _Taehyung_.

Itu hanya segelintir dari banyak alasan yang ia punya. Masih ada beratus-ratus fakta bagi Jungkook buat mencintai Taehyung. Dengan tubuh ramping dan otak terlampau cerdas si Kim luar biasa mengagumkan, ditambah wajah tampannya yang berlebihan. _Bangsat_. Jungkook rasa Tuhan dan para dewa-dewinya di atas sana amat menyayangi Taehyung untuk berbagai hal.

— _tapi_.

Jungkook punya seribu alasan mengapa ia harus membenci _begitu banyak_ Kim Taehyung beserta seribu pesona menjengkelkannya.

.

.

.

...

.

.

( _Equally love series_. )

.

 **Guy sucks me**

— _cause i love everything about you_ —

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

OCC || AU || T+ || Typo || BL

[ Drama—Romance—Fluff—Humor]

.

.

.

[]

.

.

* * *

 _Taehyung itu ..._

 ** _Sedikit menyebalkan_** , orang-orang menyebutnya _berbeda_. Tapi Jungkook tau betul, itu hanya bahasa sopan dari sinonim penyebutan _aneh_ untuk Taehyung. Atas segala tingkah juga perbuatan yang ia lakukan.

Tentu, Taehyung tampan dan cerdas. Orang lain selalu memaklumi meski ia _sangat-sangat_ dan _luar biasa_ **_berbeda_**.

Namun Jungkook tak pernah menampik bahwa ia _benci_ itu, membenci kekasihnya yang kadang bertingkah abnormal.

Pernah satu kali, Jungkook membawa Taehyung belanja untuk ke acara reuni SD-nya esok hari. Bermaksud meminta dipilihkan pakaian selayak umumnya pasangan kekasih, namun yang ada ia dibuat _senewen_ , kesal saat si Kim malah membuat mereka mondar-mandir dari stan pakaian bayi sampai stan pakaian renang.

— _bitch hell_.

Waktu di hari _Valentine_ tahun lalu juga, Jungkook sudah berbunga-bunga karena buat kali pertama dalam sejarah status mereka, Taehyung datang ke rumahnya di hari kasih sayang. Berdandan tampan sekali sambil membawa _paper bag_ di sebelah tangan. Jungkook sekarat detik itu. Saat Taehyung mengulurkan bawaannya sembari mengembangkan senyum _gummy,_ berkata; _Selamat hari kasih sayang, Kookie_.

Terlalu bahagia sampai ia lupa kalau kekasihnya itu tidak waras.

Bunga-bunga di padang hatinya lantas _kering_ tatkala menunduk, membuka _paper bag_ bermaksud melihat isinya. Dalam hati sudah berharap bahwa Taehyung membuat cokelat atau sekedar membeli di toko untuknya. Tapi yang ia dapati justru dus _memori komputer_.

Sementara ia hampir menganga, dengan bangganya Taehyung berucap; _Bagaimana? Xtreem RAM susah dicari loh, tapi aku dapat, keren 'kan?_

Keren pantatmu tuh, Kim Taehyung!

Jungkook ingin mengamuk sebenarnya. Tapi oke, anggap ini suatu coklat _dalam_ _bentuk berbeda_ selayak keanehan Taehyung yang selalu butuh _translate_. Taehyung itu anak _IT_ , mungkin dia memang terlampau mendalami pelajarannya sampai menghadiahi kekasihnya sesuatu yang berharga bagi orang-orang sepahamnya.

 **Di hari** ** _Valentine._**

Nah, momen tersebut hanya sedikit dari ribuan panorama saat di mana Jungkook mengukir kebencian pada Taehyung semakin dalam dan mendalam. Tak sanggup untuk sehari tidak mengumpati kelakuan kekasihnya.

Akan tetapi. Bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai Taehyung sepenuh hati— _ia tulus mencintai remaja itu_ , hanya saja sesekali kelakuan Taehyung bisa membuatnya hampir gila.

Sudah lama Jungkook mengagumi si Kim, musim panas SMP tinggat dua adalah kali perdana mereka bertemu, di tepi sungai Han saat Taehyung tidak sengaja menabraknya hingga mengelinding dan hampir tercebur ke dalamnya sungai, beruntung Jimin (sahabat baiknya) sigap menahannya pakai kaki. Taehyung tidak pernah meminta maaf dan selalu pura-pura lupa atas kejadian itu, namun setelah prahara tersebut, entah bagaimana si Kim sering sekali muncul di gerbang sekolahnya; terang-terangan mengaku menunggunya sekedar mengantarnya ke asrama tempatnya tinggal, yang bahkan memiliki gerbang hanya berjarak seratus meter dari gerbang akademinya.

Ya, sudah dibilang Taehyung itu aneh.

Sampai bulan kedua, _Jungkook menolak_ ; tak pernah berhenti mencerca dan mengumpati Taehyung dengan sumpah serapah. Kadang kala menggeram meminta si Kim berhenti atau ia akan menganggap remaja itu penguntit. Namun Taehyung justru membalas sambil menangkup wajah; _Kalau menolak diuntiti orang setampan ini, kau yang bakal dihakimi warga, tau?_

Lalu memberi Jungkook cengir kotaknya yang menggemaskan. Duh, _kepedean_ Taehyung yang sampai keubun-ubun pun turut andil menambah rasa benci Jungkook teruntuknya.

Namun mulai dari keronologis itulah, sebagai awal mula jantung Jungkook sering berdebar keras ketika bersama si Kim. Merasa nyaman, dan kehilangan ketika suatu hari Taehyung tidak muncul di gerbang sekolahnya hingga satu pekan mendatang, _kala itu Jungkook paham bahwa ia telah jatuh hati pada keabsurdan si Kim_ , sampai tanpa sadar ia membolos sekolah hanya untuk mencari tau latar belakang penguntitnya yang ia temui di sungai Han.

"Kookie, Kookie!"

Jungkook musti membuang napas ketika panggilan berisik itu berdenging ke telinganya, ia mendelik sekedar mendapati Taehyung berlari sambil melambai.

Siswa Jeon itu bersekolah di DMN Academy sekarang (akademi perkapalan di tengah Semenanjung Korea) cita-citanya menjadi pelayar membuatnya terlampau biasa tinggal jauh dari keluarga dan hidup mandiri di asramanya. Namun rutinitas Jungkook selalu sama mana kala mendapat liburan di akhir pekan, ia pulang ke rumah hanya untuk melepas rindu pada kekasihnya.

Perlu diketahui, Taehyung tidak pernah memaksa. Tapi pemikiran negatif Jungkook selalu membuat hal ini sebagai _kewajiban_ , pasalnya ia sadar betul _amat banyak_ penggoda yang bermaksud merebut kekasihnya— _tidak peduli meski ia sendiri tau Taehyung hanya tertarik padanya_. Jungkook hanya ingin berjaga-jaga untuk kemungkinan terburuk, karena ia paham; _Taehyung luar biasa menggoda luar dalam_.

Tapi secinta apapun ia pada biadab Kim itu, _ini tetap keterlaluan_!

"Dua Jam," Jungkook menggeritkan graham saat memicing sinis ke pergelangan tangan.

"Kookie, menunggu lama?" vokal Taehyung kembali memesuki indra pendengarnya tatkala remaja Kim itu sampai, berdiri di depannya yang bersila dengan tampang polos seperti biasa.

Oke, ini salah satu yang si Jeon benci dari beribu-ribu fakta mengesalkan Taehyung— _ngaret,_ dan _selalu berlagak tanpa dosa_.

Ada Festival tahunan di taman kota, menjelang tengah malam pesta kembang api bakal meluncur bebas menghiasi temaram langit. Acara yang selalu dipenuhi sesak pengunjung menggelar karpet di area taman, dan Jungkook tau betul kekasihnya paling lama soal bersiap-siap, jadi dia memutuskan datang duluan buat mencari tempat.

Tapi lihat? Betapa kurang ajarnya Kim Taehyung yang baru hadir setelah dua jam Jungkook menunggu, kenapa tidak sekalian saja muncul saat tengah malam nanti?

 _Sialan_.

Jungkook masih enggan mendongak sekedar menatap wajah kekasihnya, rasa-rasanya ia hanya ingin mengumpat saja sekarang. Maka di sisi lain si Kim yang memutuskan bergerak, usai menggedik masa bodoh ia melepas sandal untuk menginjak karpet yang dibawa Jungkook, lalu duduk (menempel) persis di sebelah si Jeon, merangkul manja pujaan hatinya yang kentara jelas habis uring-uringan.

"Taehyung," intonasi Jungkook dalam, memanggil namanya begitu pas namun syarat akan tikaman.

Yang dimaksud menoleh, menatap lekat-lekat sisi wajah Jungkook, " _Yeah_?" separuh ceria suaranya mengalun.

"Punya otak tidak?" detik itu Jungkook ikut menoleh, raut sebalnya melalang buana saat sedikit tersentak ketika hal ini membuat hidung mereka hampir bersentuan.

"Punya," intonasi polos si Kim mengalun lagi, lantas dengan santai Taehyung menunjuk menunjuk kepalanya sendiri, "Di sini— _wae_?"

Banyak sekali Jungkook mengedip, tanpa sadar menahan napas tatkala gemas sendiri menelisik wajah rupawan kekasihnya. Sebelum otaknya sukses mengendalikan kembali rasionalitas, "Kau idiot," berkata sekenanya hanya untuk menghindari bahasa gugup, lalu membuang pandang kembali ke depan sana, "Lupakan."

Oh Tuhan, Jungkook selalu sadar ia memacari salah satu maha karya indah milik-Mu. Tapi apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? Saat tiap kali Jungkook kembali bertemu kekasihnya, Taehyung _selalu_ _bertambah_ tampan dan _semakin_ tampan lagi.

Walaupun berbanding terbalik dengan dia yang usaha mungkin berdandan rapih; mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek di padu jins panjang. Taehyung justru terlihat _lebih menawan_ meski hanya dibalut celana pendek rumahan dan kaos bertulis angka 13 yang ia belikan bulan lalu— _belum lagi sandal dekil di sebelah sepatunya itu_. Taehyung selalu indah tidak peduli berpakaian gembel sekalipun.

Yah, terkadang Tuhan bertindak tidak adil memang.

Dengan modal utama itu, Taehyung selalu mempunyai magnet tersendiri buat menjadi daya tarik orang-orang. Bukan hal istimewa lagi kalau bocah itu menjadi sorotan pasang mata di taman ini, menatapnya gemas seakan ingin mengelannya bulat-bulat.

Bersyukur saja, si Kim bukan berandalan genit yang suka tebar pesona dan cari perhatian. Ia cenderung tidak peduli, pun acuh pada orang sekitar kecuali segelintir manusia terdekatnya.

Jadi tanpa menyadari tatapan lapar yang _memangsanya_ , Taehyung melepas rangkulan sekedar merangkak ke belakang Jungkook. Membuka kakinya lebar-lebar buat membekap si Jeon dari belakang erat sekali, tindak yang sukses membuat Jungkook tergugu dan terdesak di tempat.

Ini bukan kali pertama. Taehyung sudah sering membeginikannya, namun entah mengapa ia selalu merasa ganjil saat si Kim memeluknya di tempat umum. Jungkook bukan tipikal remaja yang suka mendapat perhatian berlebih, apa lagi ditimpal picingan iri dan mengangan seperti ini.

"Kookie," urgensi di kepalanya melebur saat panggilan lembut itu berbisik seduktif di telinganya.

Sembari mengendalikan pacu jantung yang membuatnya gugup; Jungkook menanggapi sambil bersandar di dada Taehyung, " _Ng_?"

Membiarkan kening si Kim bersandar di bahunya, dilanjut gumaman Taehyung mengudara manis, " _Saranghae_."

Dari permukaan punggungnya, bisa dengan jelas Jungkook merasakan debar jantung kekasihnya yang kelewat berantakan, berdegup serampangan seakan ini pernyataan cinta pertamanya.

Buat itu Jungkook sama sekali tak bisa menahan kuluman senyum tipis, " _Yeah_ ," menetralisir rasa hingga membuat suaranya terdengar _cuek_.

Taehyung mendongak, memangku dagu di pundak kekasihnya, melirik sisi wajah Jungkook dari ujung mata dengan berbinar-binar, "Cinta juga?"

Kelakuannya membuat pertahanan Jungkook runtuh, ia terbahak keras sekali. Tidak tahan akan nada suara dan pendaran kacau retina Taehyung yang membelenggunya terlampau inosen, "Keparat tampan," berkata ditengah tawa, membuat kekasihnya turut terkekeh memeluk pinggangnya makin erat. Dan Taehyung sama sekali tidak bisa menahan buat menggigiti _piercing_ di telinga Jungkook ketika si Jeon berkata usai meredakan tawa, sambil mengangguk pelan, "Hm ... _cinta juga_."

Siswa teladan di akademi angkatan laut tidak menjamin kedisiplinan Jungkook terpatri kuat dalam jiwa nasionalismenya. _Sama sekali tak terjamin_ , apa lagi kalau memiliki kekasih model Kim Taehyung. Jungkook selalu merasa _rusak_ di setiap saat. ia tidak memakai _piercing_ si sekolah dan asrama, tapi ia tidak pernah membiarkan lubang di telinganya menyempit dan hilang. Jadi kedisiplinan itu hanya omong kosong kalau sudah berhubungan dengan cinta.

Karena kalau Taehyung selalu terlihat inosen setiap waktu, maka dia yang mesti jadi si _brandalan_ nya di sini.

"Kookie," suara halus Taehyung menggelitik lubang telinganya saat dengan sengaja si Kim berkata iseng di sana, lalu melanjuti genit, "Cium," jeda ketika pelan-pelan ia meniup telinga Jungkook, " _Boleh_?"

Pangkal hidung Jungkook berkerut saat ia menahan tawa susah payah, tau benar bahwa Taehyung tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya dari posisi di sana. Maka dengan main-main ia menjawab sok acuh, "Tidak."

Hanya untuk menggoda kekasihnya hingga merengek manis, "Kookie~"

Sebenarnya Taehyung itu keras kepala dan mudah gemas untuk melakukan apanun hal yang ia mau pada Jungkook. Namun akhir-akhir ini ia sadar bahwa mereka sudah beranjak lebih besar, maka setiap kemauannya pada si Jeon bukan tentang dirinya sendiri lagi sekarang.

Ia mencintai Jungkook bukan sekedar membelenggu dan menjadi protektif luar biasa pada si Jeon. Taehyung mau hubungan mereka lebih dalam tanpa ego sepihaknya, Jungkook yang _mau_ atas kamauannya dan _tidak_ karena dasar ketidak sukaan hatinya.

Jadi ketika kekasihnya berkata _tidak_ , ia tak lagi bisa memaksa selayak dulu-dulu hubungan mereka waktu masih kekanakan.

Tapi tanpa si Kim tau, sesungguhnya Jungkook hanya jahat di mulut. Semakin suka _mengisenginya_ ketika tau, bahwa Taehyung sedang belajar dewasa. Padahal dalam hati Jungkook tidak pernah keberatan seberapa pun _over_ egoisme Taehyung mengungkungnya.

Sama hal kali ini tatkala ia menahan gelak hebohnya setengah mati, " _Duh_ ," sepertinya ini cukup buat balas dendam dua jam penantian tadi, jadi Jungkook memeluk perutnya sendiri menggenggam pergelangan Taehyung yang melingkar di sana, "Yah ... terserahmu deh."

Detik selanjutnya sukses mengundang Taehyung menengadah, memampangkan cengir kotak menggemaskan. Tak memakan waktu lama ia mengamit dagu Jungkook buat menoleh, menyatukan bibir si Jeon dengan bibirnya yang mem _pout_ lucu. Hanya menempel beberapa detik karena Jungkook tidak tahan buat memundurkan kepala dan tertawa geli. Ia sengaja tidak menutum mata sama sekali saat Taehyung justru memejamkan mata rapat-rapat.

Masih di posisi, si Kim membuka matanya dilanjut _pout_ an bibirnya berubah menjadi cemberutan kesal. Tapi tidak lama karena Jungkook buru-buru meraup bibir keksaihnya dan mengulumnya lembut sebelum Taehyung mendumal tidak karuan.

"Tae ...," Jungkook melirih tipis sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Taehyung ketika ia rasa kekasihnya mulai mendominasi ciuman mereka, memperdalam pangutannya dan menuntut Jungkook membuka mulut, "— _ung_! Tae!" maka tanpa perasaan ia mencubit salah satu lengan Taehyung yang dipeganginya.

Mau tidak mau berhasil membuat si Kim menyerah, melepas ciuman mereka karena mengaduh sakit. Lalu bersungut-sungut marah dengan wajahnya yang memerah padam merasa sebal, "Kau membuatku setengah mati merindukanmu— _jahat_ ," lalu menenggelamkan kepala di perpotongan leher Jungkook sambil mengeratkan pelukan, "Aku malah dicubit."

Lantas mengundang picingan sebal dari Jungkook yang mencibir, "Ish ... dasar murahan."

Dan hening merajai sesaat sebelum keduanya tertawa sama -sama. Jungkook mendongak bersandar di bahu kanan Taehyung. Sedangkan si Kim menunduk makin dalam, meredam tawanya di leher Jungkook.

Cukup lama begitu hingga keduanya berhenti tertawa, saat Jungkook mengamit salah satu tangan Taehyung di perutnya buat ia kecupi di punggung tangan. Lembut dan teramat berhati-hati, memberi sensasi debar sendiri untuk si Kim.

Merasa dunia mengacuh, tak sadar beberapa pengunjung terus fokus menatap mereka iri, tak jarang ada yang ikut tersenyum merasahan bahagia keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cium lagi?"

"Nanti saja, ini tempat umum bodoh!"

"Tidak ada yang lihat, kok."

"Kepalamu tuh tidak ada yang lihat!"

"Kepalaku sebesar ini tidak ada yang lihat?"

"Idiot!"

"Enak saja, aku jenius tau?"

"Tapi kau aneh!"

"Tapi kau cinta!"

"Ewh ... _kepedeanmu_ kumat tuh."

"Biar saja— _cium lagi sini_!"

"Tidak—ya! Taehyung!"

"Ssht ...!"

"Tae— _uuung_! Taehyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _finish._**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing** **!**

Ahoy, gimana atuh? =w= dududuh, absurd banget yah?

Bodo ah, lagi pengen bikin fluff akutuh. Fedbacknya ditunggu~

.

 **PS** (1) **:** Fanfiknya buat emak kuh tertjinta; **_YM Bangtan Sonyeondan_**. Cinta emaaak~ =3= mumumu

 **PS** (2) **:** Tolong koreksi kalo ada yang salah atau nganu, mau cerca juga ga papa ko. Dedek ikhlas lapang dada =w=

 **PS** (3) **:** Ku ini Vkook **hard shipper** sebenernya, cuman coba-coba pengen buat VKook yang KookV juga. Tapi jadinya begini =3=

 **PS** (4) **:** Semua typo yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**

.

 _Makasih yang udah baca_! _Bye-bye_ ~ =3=9

.

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**

[03-03-2017]


End file.
